


All In

by checkthemargins



Series: The Courtship of Jeff and Jared [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things in the world can make <i>Die Hard</i> a better movie than it already is. Or, the one where Jeff and Jared are married and have filthy sex in their living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much filthy porn with a huge amount of sap thrown in.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own either of these men. This is just for kicks. No money is being made and I own nothing.

**All In**

One of the _Die Hard_ s is on the giant Plasma screen, but Jared couldn't name which one to save his life, not because he hasn't seen them all multiple times, but because watching a movie with Jeff almost never entails actually watching the movie.

They're on the floor in their LA living room. Jeff's sitting back against the couch and he's got Jared between his legs, Jared's back to Jeff's chest. Jared's only dressed in a pair of loose sleeping pants and Jeff's in sweats and a black t-shirt behind him. The t-shirt is well worn and so soft, like it's been washed a lot, and it feels smooth against Jared's back. Jeff's hands are on him, one low on his abdomen, thumb stroking at the hollow of one hipbone and fingertips just barely under Jared's waistband. The other is on Jared's chest. Jared has one arm laced through Jeff's leg, under Jeff's bent knee around Jeff's shin so his hand can wrap around Jeff's ankle. He's gripping Jeff's wrist with the other hand, the one Jeff's resting right by Jared's navel. They're all wrapped together, tangled up, and Jared's breathing slow and deep and it's hitching in his throat.

His cock is so hard that the size of the tent in his pants would probably be funny if he wasn't so fucking turned on. Jeff's breath is warm and sweet on Jared's neck, his lips dry and smooth, and he's been playing one-handed with Jared's nipples for over an _hour_. Just like this, pinching and twisting, thumbing over the hardened nub, focusing on one and then the other, not calculating because Jeff isn't that kind of guy, but like Jeff just knows him, knows how much pressure Jared can take centered on one spot on his body before he breaks and that's when Jeff moves on to the other. Every once in a while, he'll lift his hand to Jared's mouth, coax his fingers inside with a quiet, wordless murmur that Jared knows is a well-disguised demand, and Jared will take them, pull them in dazed and hungry, get them good and wet so when Jeff pulls the out to go back to work on Jared's nipples, it's cool and wet and goosebumps raise over Jared's skin.

Jared's caught in the limbo of pleasure and tease and need, and his chest hurts so bad by now that even just a brush against one of his nipples makes him bite into his lower lip. When Jeff pinches, tugs, like he is now, it wrenches a ragged gasp out of Jared's throat.

"Okay?" Jeff asks, lips right at Jared's ear, breath sweeping through Jared's hair lightly. Jared tries to answer, can't, whines quiet when Jeff pulls sharply at his abused left nipple and sharp bursts of pleasure scorch through him. Jeff kisses his neck again. "Sweetheart?"

"J-Jeff," Jared manages, his voice is thick and slow and raw and his mouth is watering. He can feel Jeff's dick against the small of his back, can feel it hard and hot, and he can picture it too, picture the heavy sac of Jeff's balls and the fattening head, and he wants it in his mouth so bad, wants to feel Jeff come down his throat so bad, but he doesn't want to move, either, doesn't want Jeff to _stop_. "Jeff," he says again, and turns his head and Jeff is right there to catch his mouth up with his own, to press his tongue into Jared's mouth and lick at the roof of his mouth and the bed of his tongue and Jared's head is fuzzy and spinning and he spreads his legs a little more to ease the ache between them.

"S'okay, kid," Jeff says in this gravel-rough voice that makes Jared's ball throb. "You're okay. Sore now, huh?" But even as he says it he's tugging at one of Jared's nipples again, and God, Jared's never been so fucking tuned into his fucking nipples, okay? It's always felt nice, sure, but he's not a chick. They really shouldn't have a direct route to his dick. "Gonna be bruised in the morning," Jeff tells him sympathetically. "So sore."

"Sore," Jared agrees. They're breathing together, lips brushing as they speak. "Jeff, I—"

"I know," Jeff says, and shifts and Jared almost cries out, the movement so unexpected and awful, Jeff's warmth leeching away from him. "I know, Jay. It's okay, got'cha kid, got'cha right here."

Jeff's the only person in the world that can really bodily manhandle Jared around, and Jared goes with it, weak with arousal, so far beyond any kind of sexed-out headspace he'd ever been in before he fell head-over-ass into Jeffrey Dean Morgan's life and bed. Now he's got a platinum band on his left ring finger and Jeff's got a matching gold one on his own, and they're a married gay Hollywood couple and both their careers have taken a hit for it but Jeff's still making snarky action flicks and strutting down the red carpet in an Armani suit and Jared on his arm and Jared is still Sam fucking Winchester for the ninth year running and Jared's being laid out on the floor of their living room.

He clutches at Jeff's arms as Jeff spreads him out, and he tangles his fingers in Jeff's thick dark hair when Jeff spreads out over him until he's at the perfect level to lower his mouth to one of Jared's bruised, swollen nipples. Jared cries out loud, arches his back and holds Jeff's head there, at his chest, gets lost in the feel of Jeff's hot wet tongue laving over the rock-hard nub, first one and then the other, knows Jared's body better than anything. Jared's writhing under him, and all the breath in his body punches out of him in a rush when one of Jeff's big, calloused hands slides under the waistband of Jared's sleep pants and wraps around his cock.

"Been such a good boy for me," Jeff murmurs, climbing back up Jared's body once Jared's nipples are _throbbing_ , his pulse centered there now, in a hot, hard, thump-thud line from Jared's brain to his chest to his navel to his dick to his balls to his hole, where Jeff slides his hand back and smears Jared's own pre-come over the rim. Jared moans breathlessly, wraps his hand around the back of Jeff's neck and slips his other down to palm at Jeff's bare ass under his sweats, tug him in closer, slide a leg between both of Jeff's to rub with his thigh. Jeff makes a warm, honey-sweet sound and fucks his hips into Jared's leg, palms over the head of Jared's cock.

"Always a good boy for you," Jared says, and he means it as a joke, means to smile and he is, but it's more awed than teasing, more _want you need you love you Jeff take fill me fuck me suck me jerk me wanna come all over myself for you_ than he means for it to be. Jeff grins down at him, and Jared takes comfort in the fact that Jeff looks just as in over his head as Jared does.

Something blows up on TV, a flash of blue-orange light over them, and Jared lifts his head and licks at Jeff's perfectly straight white teeth and shoves his thigh between Jeff's legs, humps Jeff's hand and tugs at Jeff's hair. Jeff wedges an arm between Jared's back and the floor, hauls him up so they're pressed flush together and his tortured nipples catch on Jeff's too-soft t-shirt.

"So fucking good for me, Jared," Jeff says again, can't seem to get off that one-track train. He's been a possessive bastard since they got together and Jared's at intervals endeared and turned the fuck on by it. Jeff nips at his lips and pulls his hand back out of Jared's pants, hushes Jared smoothly when Jared whines a complaint, eases Jared over to his side facing the TV and spoons up behind him. He shoves Jared's sleep pants down enough to catch the waistband under Jared's balls, and then must shimmy his sweats down because when he presses back in Jared just feels Jeff's bare cock against the cleft of his ass and it's so much better than cotton and Jeff laughs when Jared tells him so.

Jared rolls his hips back into Jeff's and then forward into the hand Jeff gets back around him. Jeff's hand is soaked with Jared's pre-come and it eases the slick slip-slide of Jared's dick fucking his fist, and Jared can feel the wet of the slit of Jeff's cock smearing over his ass, the hard throb of Jeff's big cock wedging into the cleft of Jared's ass, leaking head rubbing over Jared's hole again and again, and Jared wants to pull him in, wants Jeff to split him wide open and fuck him stupid but doesn't want this to stop either, wants Jeff to rub off against him and come all over his ass.

"Jeff," he pants. "Jeff, baby, fuck, please please please—"

He's close, his voice cutting off, the hour and a half of filthy teasing reaching that peak of Cannot Fucking Take It Anymore and he ruts into Jeff's hand, cries out raw and wrecked when Jeff pinches the head of his cock between his index finger and thumb, slides up and opens his thighs and catches Jeff's dick between them, closes his legs around it, lips parted and mouth pulled into a oblong 'o' when Jeff swears loud and uncontrolled into the back of Jared's neck and fucks his thighs, the head of his cock hitting the back of Jared's balls and the scorching spot _rightthefuckthere_.

"Jeff," he says again, "Jeff, Jeff," and Jeff moans hotly against his skin, sinks his teeth into the back of Jared's neck.

" _Jared_ ," Jeff says. "Jared. Jay, honey, Jesus fuckin' Christ, kid, gonna come. Gonna paint you with it, slick you up, God, Jay c'mon, c'mon—"

And Jared comes, mouth open wide, eyes clenched shut, rutting into Jeff's hand and back to Jeff's cock between his thighs, squeezing them slick with sweat and pre-come around him, rubbing his ass back against the coarse of the curls around the base of Jeff's dick and shooting scorching hot and wet all over Jeff's hand.

"Jared," Jeff is panting. "Jared, baby, yes yes yes, mine, fucking _mine_ , Jay, so good, Jesus, Jared, Jared, Jared..."

When Jeff comes it's explosive, always, like he's been holding it in, like he can't handle it, like it's too much and too huge and the sound he makes is choked and strangled in his throat before he remembers that this Jared, that Jared is his and he doesn't have to shy anything down and he cries out low and wet and hot, mouth open on the side of Jared's neck and he's shaking like a fucking earthquake as he paints Jared's balls and thighs and ass, hips ratcheting in and in and in like he can't get close enough, his palm pressed in tight and possessive low on Jared's abs, fingers curling in to press divots into Jared's skin and Jared fucking loves it.

After, when Jared manages to pull himself back down from the cloud of fluff and happiness and really good, really dirty sex, Jeff is on his back and he's pulled Jared up so he's half on top of him. Jeff is breathing hard, chest rising and falling against Jared's back, legs spread over one of Jeff's, his temple on Jeff's chin.

"Wow," Jared says dazedly.

Jeff laughs tiredly and Jared grins a doubtlessly stupid grin, flips himself over so they're face to face. Jared's a mess of come and Jeff's palm is sticky with it when it cups Jared's cheek, but Jared turns his head and kisses it anyway, licks at the middle and tilts his jaw into it. Jeff is grinning, corners of his lips quirked up at the corners, eyes heavy-lidded.

"Yeah," he says dryly, voice thick with sex. "Wow."

Jared's grin widens and he kisses Jeff, slow and sweet, nips at Jeff's full bottom lip and sucks Jeff's tongue into his mouth.

"You're gonna kill me, kid," Jeff groans when the kiss breaks.

Jared bats his eyelashes at him, and Jeff grins, catches Jared's hand and twists the ring around Jared's finger, a nervous habit turned reverent and possessive and sweet. Jared closes his eyes and lets his head drop to Jeff's chest, exhausted and wrung out and, "My fuckin' nipples, man," and Jeff laughs, the sound never failing to make Jared's insides melt like he's all of fifteen years old and female.

"We'll ice 'em in the morning," Jeff says, and Jared shivers, cock twitching a little against Jeff's leg. Jeff catches his full bottom lip between his teeth, quirks an eyebrow up at him, features blue in the light from the TV.

"Promise?" Jared asks.

Jeff's grin is fucking filthy. "Promise."


End file.
